Ese hombre
by Tsukire
Summary: -Así es Ranma...ese hombre al que tanto maldices, al que matarías con tus propias manos...soy yo-


Aquí estoy con otra historia, espero que les agrade, esta vez hice algo muy diferente a lo que acostumbro a hacer

Ese Hombre

Era una tarde fría, el viento empujaba lentamente a las nubes haciendo quedar al cielo completamente descubierto, unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a resbalar por los vidrios de las casas, la lluvia aumentó de intensidad.

En una café de la ciudad de Nerima podíamos observar a mucha gente usando bufandas y tomando un buen café caliente, entre ellos estaba un joven de unos 26 años usando una pañoleta en la cabeza, miraba el reloj a cada rato, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien.

El joven de ojos cafés estaba mirando pensativo hacía la ventana, parecía que lo que traía en mente era algo preocupante, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su humeante taza y respiró profundamente. De repente escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, giró su cabeza, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su gran amigo y mejor enemigo de todos.

-Ranma…qué alegría verte, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo- ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar abrazarse.  
-diez años para ser exactos- contestó el ojiazul.  
-Pero siéntate, para ser sincero creí que no ibas a venir, te has vuelto impuntual- el chico del colmillo soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
-¡Cállate! Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos- desvió su mirada.  
-Eso ya no importa, pero dime Ranma ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Encontraste la cura?- no podía evitar sentir la emoción de su respuesta.  
-Así es…encontré la cura y ahora soy otra vez un hombre completo, debiste haber ido te hubieras curado tu también- 

No tuve respuesta que decirle, me limité a sonreír. Si tan sólo supiera el motivo por el cual decidí quedarme aceptándome tal como soy.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo está Akane?- al escuchar su nombre no pude evitar que mi sangre se congelara. Simplemente no me salieron palabras para contestarle.  
-Vamos Ryoga…no me digas que algo le paso ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Quién fue el maldito que se atrevió a tocarla?- solo sonreí.

No habías cambiado mucho, aunque ambos teníamos 26 todavía conservabas tu trenza, se venía que habías estado entrenando arduamente pero seguías teniendo la mentalidad de un chico de 16.

-Nadie le hizo nada-  
-Entonces por qué no me contestaste-  
-Por qué sé que te iba a doler la respuesta-.  
-Ryoga dímelo…somos amigos- esa última frase ha hecho que mi conciencia esté confundida.  
-Claro…amigos…¿Cómo te lo digo? Primero tranquilízate, porque lo que te diga no será fácil de digerir-.  
-Sin rodeos, dímelo-  
-Ella…Akane…está…se casó- mi voz se quebró, resultó ser mucho más difícil de decir.

El vaso que tenías en tu mano se desintegró cuando te di la noticia, miles de pedazos de vidrios salieron disparados hacía el suelo. Tu mano estaba sangrando. Tu mirada se tornó indescifrable, adquiriste un semblante que jamás pensé ver en ti. No sentías dolor en tu mano.

-¿Es cierto eso?- tus palabras salían con frialdad.  
-Me temo que es verdad…-  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?- pude notar como tus puños comenzaban a cerrarse con fuerza.  
-Preferiría no decirte- 

Tu puño se estampó contra la madera de la mesa, todos nos estaban viendo e incluso algunos comenzaban a irse asustados.

-dímelo Ryoga…necesito saber-  
-Antes quiero que te quede claro que el hombre con el que está casada Akane nunca quiso lastimarte, nunca fue su intención entrar en el corazón de ella…simplemente llegó a llenar ese enorme vacío que le dejaste- tenía que decírtelo sutilmente, no sabía como reaccionarías.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo Ryoga? Que lo acepte ¿y ya?-  
-Déjame terminar, no te pido que lo aceptes solo que comprendas.-  
-¿Estás loco? Sí, sé que el pasado cometí muchos errores, demasiados, no supe aprovechar las cosas pero ella sabía que yo regresaría, se lo prometí ¿Acaso ya olvidó la promesa que hicimos?-

Flash back

Era una noche llena de estrellas, el viento soplaba pacíficamente y en el techado del Dojo estaban sentados dos jóvenes.

-Así que te irás a China para curarte de tu maldición- la chica de ojos cafés solo miraba hacia el cielo, no quería mirar al ojiazul porque sabía que iba a llorar inmediatamente.  
-Si…por fin se presenta la oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla-  
-Que bien- la chica de cabello azulado dijo eso con una voz entrecortada, no podía aguantar el llanto.  
-no llores Akane…regresaré, te lo prometo- los ojos del ojiazul brillaban incluso más que las estrellas de esa noche.  
-¿Me lo prometes?-  
-Es una promesa que no pienso romper-

Fin del flash back

¿Promesa? Akane nunca me había contado de ninguna promesa pero ¿Quién soy yo para andarle cuestionando sobre su pasado? Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo espero, Ranma es hombre de palabra. ¿Acaso Akane pensó que era otra de sus mentiras?

-Mira Ranma, a estas alturas lo mejor es que la olvides, te lo digo como amigo ¿Para qué quieres lamentarte? ¿Por qué no te regresas? Yo podría decirle a Akane que se presentó un problema y que no pude verte. Lo mejor para ti es que no la vuelvas a ver, sé cómo te sientes pero no seas egoísta, piensa en su felicidad, tal vez ella ahora ya es feliz con él. Tal vez se ha logrado enamorar de él y ahora vive muy contenta-.  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede terminar así! no de esta manera, le dije que volvería, se lo prometí y ahora que por fin estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad a hacerla mi esposa me entero que otro imbécil se aprovecho de que yo estaba lejos. Un momento, dijiste que ella sabía que venías a verme ¿Por qué no vino también? ¿No quería verme?-  
-No me atrevía a preguntarle Ranma, aún sigue herida por tu partida pero ella me pidió que te dijera algo de suma importancia…algo que es necesario que sepas-.  
-¿Qué es?-  
-Ella dijo que fue mucho tiempo en soledad, que ella no perdía la esperanza que tu regresarás pero un día despertó y decidió no seguir llorando tu ausencia, encontró a ese hombre que ahora a su lado ha sabido afrontar el pasado, que a pesar de todo lo tiempo que estuvieron separados ella te sigue recordando como un gran amigo. Que ahora ella ya no podía estar a tu lado-  
-¿Qué demonios está diciendo? Ryoga tienes que ayudarme ¡No la quiero perder! ¡Ella es toda mi vida! Ayúdame- por primera vez en mi vida vi al gran Ranma Saotome ceder ante su dolor pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente pero yo no era el indicado para brindártela.  
-Me temo que no lo puedo hacer, si la vieras ahora está mucho más radiante, también debes de comprender que la dejaste mucho tiempo sola, no dabas ninguna señal de que regresarías, no enviabas cartas, ¿Creías que Akane iba a esperarte si no le dabas ninguna señal?-  
-¿Cómo querías que se la diera, estaba en los estanques entrenando-.  
-¡por favor! Si la amabas tanto, tu amor o el deseo de que ella supiera que aún seguías pensando en ella hubiera hecho que encontrarás la forma no importa cual, pero hubieras encontrado la manera de comunicarte con ella-. Mi voz comenzó a subir de volumen.

No respondiste a la pregunta, sabías perfectamente que tenía la razón, lo siento Ranma pero aún siendo tu amigo no puedo ponerte las cosas tan fáciles.

-Lo siento Ranma, pero tenías que escuchar la verdad-  
-No te preocupes Ryoga y ¿Qué más te dijo?-  
-Mejor no sigamos hablando de eso yo…-  
-¿Qué más te dijo- más allá de exigir…suplicaste.  
-Bueno ella también dijo que ahora está muy feliz, que todo ese dolor que algún día oprimió su pecho poco a poco lo ha removido gracias al amor que ahora tiene, que por fin se siente amada, respetada, ese amor la hace sentir una gran mujer, que ahora sí hay alguien que piensa en ella, alguien que siempre la ha querido, alguien que nunca se apartará de su lado-.  
-¡Ese maldito! Seguramente le ha mentido todo este tiempo, si tan sólo supiera quién es ese imbécil le rompería su cara para que se alejara de ella, tienes que ayudarme, seguramente tu lo conoces, dile a ese imbécil que si no se aleja de ella yo mismo lo mataré con mis propias manos- 

Ahora si estábamos completamente solos en aquél café, puesto que tus gritos habían ahuyentado a todos. ¿Qué si lo conozco? ¿Cómo podría decírtelo? ¿De dónde saco el valor para enfrentarlo?

-Sí lo conozco, por eso mismo quiero que te olvides de ella, él ahora la hace muy feliz entiéndelo, serías egoísta si solo te preocuparas por ti-.  
-¿Cómo fue que Akane cambió? ¿Cómo fue que sus sentimientos desaparecieron? ¿Qué hizo para olvidar todos esos momentos que pasamos?-  
-Hubiera sido peor que los recordara- ni siquiera había levantado mi vista para mirarte, sabía que en tus ojos la rabia estaba creciendo.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo la amo y no voy a dejar que ningún idiota la aleje de mi lado-.  
-Nadie la alejo de tu lado, tú te fuiste, la dejaste desprotegida durante diez años. Te digo que es mejor que haya olvidado todo eso ¿Acaso querías que viviera para siempre lamentándose? ¿O recordando las veces que la insultabas de la peor manera y estar tan tranquilo? Tu no sabes cuándo sufrió por ti-.  
-Lo sé y me gustaría verla para pedirle perdón, tendría que enfrentarme con un beso y entonces si yo llegase a escuchar de sus labios un "Ya no te quiero, vete" te juro Ryoga, que me iría para siempre y nunca volvería a saber nada de mí. Pero por favor ayúdame a verla-.  
-No puedo hacerlo, ella me suplicó que por ningún motivo dejase que tú la encontraras, no quiere que arruines su felicidad-.  
-¡Maldita sea! Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto? ¿Cómo sabes que dejó de sentir todo eso? ¿Cómo fue que te lo dijo todo con detalles?-

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos, era hora de que supieras la verdad, no sé si después de esto seguiremos siendo amigos. Pero no es justo para ti que yo te oculte todo, sé que tal vez me odies ¿cómo te lo podré decir? ¿Qué palabras debería usar? ¿Cómo reaccionarás? Esto era muy difícil.

Miré mi mano derecha fijamente para después retirar el anillo de oro y ponerlo sobre la mesa.

-¿Ves este anillo Ranma?- dije seriamente.  
-Si ¿Qué tiene? Ryoga no me digas que ya te casaste ¿Quién fue la desafortunada de tenerte como esposo?- me mirabas pícaramente, yo sonreí con amargura.  
-Ese anillo es idéntico al que usa Akane- cerré mis puños fuertemente enterrándome mis uñas.  
-¿Qué?- tu me mirabas anonadado, no sabía qué era lo que pensabas y no quería imaginármelo.  
-Así es Ranma…ese hombre al que tanto maldices, al que matarías con tus propias manos…soy yo-

Tu semblante palideció y me arrojaste el anillo, el silencio nos consumió, te miré y vi a un Ranma que nunca pensé ver, estabas devastado.

-¿Hace cuánto?- dijiste con frialdad.

Yo no respondí.

-¿Hace cuánto te casaste con ella?-  
- hace dos años- no respondí al instante, había intentado ser lo más sútil.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Ya te lo expliqué Ranma, la amo y sé que está enamorada de mí-  
-Imbécil, eso es lo que eres, siempre lo serás…ella no está contigo por amor, ella está contigo por dolor, porque necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a su lado-. 

En el fondo yo pensaba de esa manera, siempre sabías dar en el punto preciso, pero no importaba porque yo estaba haciendo lo posible porque Akane se enamorara completamente de mí.

-Eso ya no importa Ranma, eres libre, siempre quisiste eso ahora puedes irte con Shampoo, Ukyo e incluso hasta Kodachi, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo haré muy feliz a Akane, te lo prometo-.

Le extendí mi mano como muestra de amistad, él me miró con furia, rabia, melancolía, tristeza incluso me extraño que no mostrara violencia, él simplemente se levantó emitiendo una sonrisa, se dirigió a la salida y como despedida me dijo algo que por más que yo le hubiera contado mi verdad, el tenía en claro cual era la realidad.

-Podrás haberte casado con ella y tener su cuerpo, pero su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus suspiros, sus sonrisas, su alma y su llanto siempre estarán conmigo-

Y sin decir más se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche confundiendo sus lágrimas con el agua de la lluvia… 

Nota:

Hola ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me costó mucho imaginarme a Akane sin Ranma, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

De hecho estaba pensando hacer una continuación, pero sería muy cruel para Ranma puesto que no podrían terminar juntos ya que este fic es Ryoga/Akane, y yo creo que casi todos amamos la pareja Ranma/Akane, así que no creo que les guste ver un final que incluya solo a Ryoga y Akane.


End file.
